


The Kiss.

by Steverogers__rp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steverogers__rp/pseuds/Steverogers__rp
Summary: Steve hasn't stopped thinking of the kiss he and Natsha shared in the mall when they were on the run. Will it effect their working and personal relationship?





	

The hand on his cheek, the smell of her perfume, the feeling of her curves but most of all the taste of her lips. Steve wouldn't let on but this was all he could think about for months upon months, it was harder to suppress these feelings knowing that tonight him and Natasha would be going on a mission together. Nick Fury had arranged for them to meet him in underground military base that was used back in the world war, it was in the final stages of being renovated for the new shield, a pure shield. Steve arrived on time he wasn't a second late and was ready to get to work, suited and booted with his shield holstered onto his back. Now the butterflies stirred in his stomach as he entered the lift, this was the first time Natasha and Steve would have worked together since shields collapse. "Okay Steve just be calm don't give her any inclination that you have feelings for her she's a spy, spies don't fall in love it's a rule." The soldier muttered to himself, already she was affecting him and he hadn't seen Natasha yet. "Man I can't be like this, it will put the mission in jeopardy just put it aside Steve just for a few hours." The lift doors opened and Steve stepped out onto the busy floor to be greeted by Maria. "Cap, good to have to back. Fury and agent Romanoff are waiting for you in his office." She turned and led Steve to them. As they walked Steve looked around the new headquarters but all he could think about was her again. "Fury Cap has arrived." Maria announced and Steve's gaze now turned its attention to the room. There she was suited and booted ready to go staring back at him as she chewed her hubba bubba. Shivers went up his spine, memories of the kiss flashed back to him within a instant and then came his trademark smile, he couldn't help it he had really grown quite fond of her. "Nice of you to join us Rogers." Natasha said teasingly. "Sure your ready to go after your time off?" The red head questioned with a raised eyebrow. "He better be I need my best on this mission now come in and take a seat Steve so I can brief you two on the mission." Fury said with a nod to Maria who left the room. Steve had now calmed himself down as he took his seat and looked at the large screen in front of him. Natasha sat bedside him and crossed her legs reclining back into the seat. "What have you got for me Fury? You said this was a matter of national security?" The soldier asked wanting to get right into his work. With a witty remark Natasha said "Our old friends hydra being bad boys again Rogers." To which Steve looked at the red head and then Nick. "What now?" "Well Cap it looks like hydra have smuggled a nuke into the country, or so our intelligence claims." Natasha glared up at Nick as she was blowing a bubble of her gum. "You're welcome by the way." Steve found himself looking at her lips as the bubble popped once she spoke, there they were those lips again. "So our job is to intercept the bomb?" "Yes, it's located in a warehouse just outside of Washington DC a team of quinjets are standing by to fly you in tonight. The warehouse is heavily guarded we suspect you'll have no problem with getting your hands dirty cap?" Fury explained and questioned showing the couple various satellite pictures of the location. "Steve won't have a problem sir and besides I'll be there to clean up the mess he leaves behind." Natasha smirked and placed her hand on his thigh, looking into his blue eyes. Steve laughed slightly, trying not to look at her hand and gave the red head a reassuring nod. "I'm ready to go just say the word." "Well right this way captain." Nick then led the two to the hanger where the jet was waiting for them. "Welcome back Cap now go kick some ass." Nick seen them off as the quinjet took off with both Romanoff and Rogers inside.


End file.
